The present invention relates to containers and more particularly to a container having a pour spout which is fabricated from the container material.
Granular bulk products such as sugar, salt, powdered detergents and the like, are sometimes marketed in containers including a small pouring chute or spout to facilitate dispensing of the product.
Prior art pour spouts have generally been made of thin metal or plastic formed to provide the floor and side walls of the spout. These formed spouts are attached to the inner wall of the container with the floor of the spout being aligned with an opening through the container side wall or top wall. To prevent leakage of the container contents and to prevent contamination of those contents prior to use, the spout area is normally sealed with an adhesive-covered strip or panel which is removed by the consumer when he is ready to use the container.
Since the spout is manufactured independently of the container and then installed within the container, the incremental manufacturing costs attributable to the use of prior art spouts is significant relative to the overall container costs, particularly where the container is made from a low cost material such as a coated paperboard material. Moreover, the types of materials (metals and plastics) from which prior art spouts have been made are relatively more expensive to begin with than the paperboard material from which a container may be made.